Tränen im Wind
by DiggeSchnugge
Summary: Ein junger Prinz wird vor die Wahl gestellt, die von seinem Vater erwählte Frau, oder seine eigene Liebe? Eine schwere Zeit folgt...


Es war ein kühler Windhauch, der über seinen Rücken strich und ihn erwachen ließ. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und warf einen Blick zu den großen Fenstern, die eine ganze Teilseite seines Schlafgemachs füllten. Der Himmel war grau bedeckt und die Wolken hingen tief. Er ahnte, dass es wieder Regen geben würde, wie schon seit vielen Tagen. Ein erneuter Windstoß ließ ihn erschaudern. Er zog sich seine weiche Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch und kuschelte sich näher an die kleine Person, die vor ihm in seinen Armen lag und friedlich schlief. Die Blätter der vielen Bäume des verbotenen Waldes rauschten und die alten, schweren Äste knarrten tief, während sie sich schwerfällig im Wind bewegten. Entspannt lauschte er der Natur und betrachtete das Gesicht seiner Liebsten.  
Sie hatte ein schönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht und weiche Haut mit einigen zarten Sommersprossen. Er strich ihr einige Strähnen ihres goldbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht, und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Tagebuch

Wie gerne würde ich deinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren,  
ein Erschauderndes Gefühl erleben und daran zugrunde gehen.  
Wie gerne würde ich deine zarten Lippen spüren,  
ein wahres Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch wahrnehmen.  
Wie gerne würde ich deine Finger auf meiner erhitzten Haut spüren,  
ein kribbeln würden sie hinterlassen, sich erstrecken noch über Stunden.  
Doch vergönnt ist uns, diese Leidenschaft,  
denn in zweisamer Einsamkeit werden wir gehalten in einem goldenen Käfig.

Tagebuch Ende

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und streckte sich erst einmal genüsslich. Das Murren, was er hinter sich hören konnte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass seine Geliebte eindeutig was dagegen hatte, schon jetzt auszustehen. Halb drehte er sich um und konnte seiner Vermutung Recht geben. Sie hatte sich nur auf ihren Unterarm gestützt und funkelte ihn leicht böse an. Mit einem Unschuldslächeln legte er sich so wieder unter die Decke, wobei sie sich sofort wieder an ihn kuschelte. Sanft legte er seine Arme um sie, drückte sie eng an sich. Ihr Atem strich seine Brust und ihre Finger strichen langsam seinen Rücken hinauf, bis zu seinem Nacken, wo sie begannen ihn leicht zu kraulen. Zufrieden seufzte er, schloss die Augen und genoss die nicht all zu oft vergebenen Liebkosungen.

Tagebuch

Mein Herz so schwer,  
mein Leben so leer.  
Ich wünscht immer wärst du nur bei mir,  
immer will ich sein bei dir.  
Ohne dich hat mein Leben kein Sinn,  
auch wenn ich dir nicht versprochen bin.  
Lieben will ich dich für immer,  
verlassen werde ich dich nimmer.

Tagebuch Ende

Sie waren in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss verfallen, gaben sich einander hin. Nichts sollte es je vermögen sie zu stören….  
Behutsam rollte er sich über sie, bedeckte ihren bloßen Oberkörper mit heißen Küssen. Das sanfte Stöhnen ihrer ließ ihn weiter wandern. Er verwöhnte ihre Rippen, küsste ihren Bauch, umspielte ihren Bauchnabel.  
Sie verkrallte sich in seinen Haaren, ließ ihn machen.  
Nichts sollte es je vermögen sie zu stören…  
Er drückte seine Lenden fest gegen ihre Hüften, zeigte sein Wollen. Voller Lust stieg sie darauf ein, hob ihr Becken, schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Langsames Bewegen seines Unterleibes ließ sie erstöhnen. Das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft loderte heiß, steckte alles in Brand und verbreitete sich schnell. Ihre Körper waren eins, ihre Seelen verschmolzen.  
Nichts sollte es je vermögen sie zu stören…

Tagebuch

Jede Nacht mit dir so heiß,  
einmalig, verboten, ich weiß.  
Doch ich kann es einfach nicht mehr lassen,  
kann nun nach meinen Träumen fassen.  
Deine Lust und deine Liebe,  
widerspiegeln meine Triebe.  
Ewig eins will ich mit dir sein,  
du bist auf ewig mein!

Tagebuch Ende

Fertig eingekleidet und gewaschen stand er auf den großen Balkon. Seine Arme abgestützt auf dem Geländer beugte er sich über dieses hinaus und atmete tief die frische Herbstluft ein. Eine wunderschöne Frau, mit Haut, ähnlich Porzellan näherte sich ihm. Ihre Lippen rot gemalt, ihre Haare pechschwarz. Sie lehnte sich neben ihn an das Geländer und schaute ihm ohne jegliche Mimik in die Augen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich und er machte einen ernsten Eindruck. Sie redete pausenlos auf ihn ein, sprach ununterbrochen von der Hochzeit, machte ihn auf die Hochzeitsnacht aufmerksam. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht, seine Gedanken weilten einstweilig bei seinem wunderschönen Engelchen.

Tagebuch

Das Gesicht, Porzellan so gleich,  
die Farbe der Haut, so bleich.  
Rot gemalt die vollen Lippen,  
zusammengeschnürt sind ihre Rippen.  
Adlige Frau, ist mir versprochen,  
ich habe diesen Schwur gebrochen.  
Lieben wollte ich sie nie und nimmer,  
doch meine Wehr machte es schlimmer.  
So heirate ich sie, hintergehe sie mit dir,  
doch wichtig ist, du bist bei mir.

Tagebuch Ende

Er hatte sich in den großen Speisesaal zurückgezogen, nahm zusammen mit seinem Vater eine Mahlzeit ein, schwieg. Gleich nachdem er fertig gespeist hatte, verließ er den Palast, sattelte sein Pferd und ritt fort. Sicher traf er sie an Fluss, so war sein einziger Gedanke. Und in der Tat fand er sie dort vor. In einem dunkel grünem Gewand gekleidet, die Haare mit einem schwarzen Band zurück gebunden, Dreck im Gesicht. Ihre Hände voll Schmutz und ihre Lippen im natürlichen Rot.

Tagebuch

Deine Gestallt so unnahbar und rein,  
will ich immer bei dir sein.  
Nicht vergönnt die unsre Liebe,  
egal wie viele Gedichte ich schriebe.  
Von ganzem Herzen liebe ich dich,  
sag mir… liebst du mich?

Tagebuch Ende

Sie hatte ihn bemerkt, war aufgestanden und hatte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht gestrichen. Langsam schritt er zu ihr, löste ihre gebundenen Haare, zog sie zu sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf. Doch sie schien es nicht zu wollen, denn kurz nachdem drehte sie sich um und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment verletzt, doch dann öffnete er sie wieder und kniete sich neben sie. Sie wusch Wäsche, lumpige, von Ratten angefressene Wäsche. Und doch schien sie in ihren Hände schöner als jeder Edelstoff. Er fasste ihr unters Kinn, drehte ihren Kopf vorsichtig in seine Richtung und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Tagebuch

Tränen über dein Gesicht fließen,  
als wenn sie sich nicht halten ließen.  
Ein schluchzen aus deinem Mund,  
war für mich des Endes kund.  
Du warst nicht länger bereit für mich,  
doch ewig lieben werd' ich dich!

Tagebuch Ende

Schnell ritt er mit seinem Pferd zurück, lief überstürzt in sein Gemach und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsamen Schrittes ging er zu dem Bett, legte sich ebenso langsam darauf. Er strich über die Matratze, auf der sie bis vor kurzen noch gelegen hatte, erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte. Doch nichts wollte sein Empfinden aufheitern, alles ließ ihn nur noch mehr verzweifeln. So sehr geliebt hatte er sie, es grenzte schon an Besessenheit. Er wollte wieder bei ihr sein, mit ihr zusammen glücklich werden. Doch es war ihm nicht vergönnt, so war er doch einer anderen versprochen.

Tagebuch

Nichts glücklich stimmen wollte mich mehr,  
mein Herz vermisst deiner so sehr.  
Mein Leben hat an Sinn verloren,  
so bin ich doch dem Tod erkoren.  
Diese Zeilen, dieses Buch,  
gewickelt in ein golden Tuch.  
Sollst du erhalten, sollst du bekommen,  
bin von unsrem Schluss benommen.  
So trauere nicht weiter über mich,  
suche die Liebe, dass Glück für dich.

Tagebuch Ende

Er gab das Buch, in ein goldenes Tuch gehüllt, einem Botenjungen, der dieses zu seiner Liebe bringen sollte. So legte er sich wieder in sein Bett, zog langsam hervor sein Schwert. Geschmeidig drehte er es einige Male in seiner Hand, setzte die Spitze auf seinen Bauch. Langsam ließ er es durch sein Fleisch gleiten. Das Blut quoll hervor, färbte das Lacken rot. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch ein liebliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Schon als sich die Sonne in blutiges Rot färbte, wurde sein Tot verkündet und seine Beerdigung vollzogen. Nur engste Freunde und verwandte hatten das Recht dabei zu sein.  
So kam es, dass seine Geliebte nicht erschien. Doch schon als der Mond am Himmel strahlte, schlich sie sich auf den Kirchhof und ruhte vor dem Grab. Ihr Kopf geneigt und ihre Hände gefallten. Ein Gebet von ihr, für ihn.  
Sie zog hervor, dass goldene Buch, schlug es auf und schrieb Zeilen hinzu.

Tagebuch

Ewig lieben wollt ich dich,ewig lieben wirst du mich.  
Ich war so zufrieden zu jener Stund  
Bis zu deiner Todeskund  
Dich zu verlieren meine Angst,  
selbst als du um dein Leben rangst.  
So konnte ich dir niemals sagen,  
was mich und meine Seele plagen.  
Deinen Erben trage ich,  
ewig lieben werd' ich dich.

Tagebuch Ende

Sie legte das Buch vor das Grabmahl und stand auf. Fort trug der Wind ihre Tränen, welche silbern schimmerten in dem Mondlicht. Ihre Haare wehten leicht in dem Wind. Sie ging fort und niemand hat sie je mehr gesehen.


End file.
